Choro-Q PRO
Choro-Q PRO (Japanese: チョロQ PRO) is a series in the Choro-Q toy franchise that was introduced in 1985-1986. Overview Choro-Q PRO features a line-up of larger-than-normal Choro-Q cars (up to 5.9cm in size) that can be taken apart using a screwdriver and customized in different ways with a variety of bodies, motors and bumpers to choose from. There are two different types of motors, and both of them are color-coded. There is the FFX, which is colored blue and runs in front-wheel drive, and the red MDX, which runs in rear-wheel drive. The basic chassis component can use any of the two motors, depending on where the engine block-shaped cover part is placed, or if the cover part is not in use, it could use both motor types at the exact same time for a 4WD configuration. The chassis also has ports on the bottom for bumper parts. Most of the cars come standard with plastic bumper pieces, which can be swapped out for anti-wheelie metal bumpers. Cars that use the 4WD motor layout often come stock with the metal bumper. (NOTE: The bumper must match up to the model of car that it comes with) Product Listings Cars *'Lancia Delta S4' **Green (4WD) (metal bumper) **Red (4WD) (metal bumper) **Grey (4WD) (metal bumper) **White (4WD) (metal bumper) *'Lancia Rally 035' **Red (MDX) **White (MDX) **Grey (MDX) *'Volkswagen Golf GTI 16V' **Blue (4WD) (metal bumper) **Red (4WD) (metal bumper) **White (4WD) (metal bumper) **Dark Blue (4WD) (metal bumper) *'Nissan Fairlady Z (Z31)' **Dark Blue (MDX) **Red (MDX) **White (MDX) **Black (4WD) (metal bumper) *'Lamborghini Countach' **Red (4WD) (metal bumper) **Yellow (4WD) (metal bumper) **Black (4WD) (metal bumper) *'Ferrari 512 Testarossa' **Yellow (4WD) (metal bumper) **Red (4WD) **Black (4WD) *'Porsche 934' **Black (MDX) **Red (MDX) **White (MDX) **Gold (MDX) (limited edition) *'Porsche 944' **Red (FFX) **White (FFX) **Grey (FFX) *'Porsche 959' **Red (4WD) (metal bumper) **Yellow (4WD) (metal bumper) **Grey (4WD) (metal bumper) *'Porsche 962 WEC' **Yellow (4WD) (Taka-Q) (metal bumper) **White (4WD) (Rothmans/Shell) (metal bumper) *'Toyota Soarer 3.0' **Egg White (metal bumper) *'Toyota MR2 (W10)' **Red (MDX) *'Toyota 85C' **White (4WD) (metal bumper) **Yellow (4WD) (metal bumper) *'Peugeot 205' **Red (4WD) (metal bumper) **Black (4WD) (metal bumper) **Blue (4WD) (metal bumper) *'Mitsubishi Starion' **Red (FFX) **White (FFX) **Grey (FFX) *'BMW M3' **Red (4WD) (metal bumper) **Green (4WD) (metal bumper) **Grey (4WD) (metal bumper) *'Subaru Alcyone ' **Grey (4WD) (metal bumper) **Black (4WD) (metal bumper) *'Audi Sport Quattro S1' **Red (FFX) **White (FFX) **Dark Blue (FFX) **Yellow (FFX) *'Honda CR-X' **Red (FFX) **Dark Blue (FFX) **White (FFX) **Red (4WD) (metal bumper) **Black (4WD) (metal bumper) *'Mazda Savanna RX-7 (FC)' **Dark Blue (4WD) (metal bumper) **Red (4WD) (metal bumper) **Blue (4WD) (metal bumper) *'Mercedes-Benz 190E Evo I' **Blue (4WD) (metal bumper) **Dark Blue (4WD) (metal bumper) **Red (4WD) (metal bumper) Section not complete Other *Mechanic Box *Mechanic Tune-Up Set FFX *Mechanic Tune-Up Set MDX *Professional Tune-Up Set *Option Parts Set FFX Type *Option Parts Set MDX Type Gallery Choro-QProProfessionalTune-UpSet.jpg|Professional Tune-Up Set Trivia *The concept of using two motors on a single chassis was also featured in Ultimate Tiger, which was released as part of the Perfect Choro-Q line, as well as in the Double-Engine Machine from the Super Racing Plus Mad Factory Makeover Set. Category:Toyline Category:Discontinued